1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wheel cover to prevent corrosion, that covers at least a portion of an outside of a wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 06-802 (JP 06-802 U) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-256360 (JP 2006-256360 A) describe wheel covers that include, as separate members, a i) cover main body, and ii) a cover attaching portion that attaches the cover main body to a wheel. The cover main body is attached to the wheel by a cover attaching portion being inserted into a planned receiving hole to which a center ornament of the wheel attaches (hereinafter this receiving hole will simply be referred to as an “ornament receiving hole”), and an engaging protruding portion that is provided on the cover attaching member being engaged with an engageable protruding portion provided at the ornament receiving hole. Of these, the cover attaching portion described in JP 06-802 U includes a) a plurality of protruding members that extend in an axial direction and each of which has a pawl portion as an engaging protruding portion, and b) a disc-shaped retaining portion that retains these protruding members at an outer peripheral portion. The wheel cover is able to be attached to the wheel by the protruding members being passed through the cover main body, being inserted into the ornament receiving hole, and the pawl portions being engaged with the engageable protruding portion. Also, the wheel cover is able to be removed by the disc-shaped retaining portion being pulled on. The cover attaching portion described in JP 2006-256360 A includes a) a pair of protruding members that extend in an axial direction and in which engaging protruding portions are formed on an outer peripheral surface, b) a connecting rod that connects the pair of protruding members together at end portions thereof, and c) a driving member that is fixed to a center portion of the connecting rod and extends in the axial direction. When the driving member is pushed in the axial direction, pawl portions engage with engageable protruding portion, such that the wheel cover becomes attached to the wheel. Also, when the driving member is pulled in the axial direction, the connecting rod elastically deforms such that the distance between engaging protruding portions becomes smaller. The wheel cover is then able to be removed by separating the engaging protruding portions from the engageable protruding portion. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-193903 (JP 10-193903 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication. No. 09-132002 (JP 09-132002 A), and Japanese Patent No. 3256213 (JP 3256213 B) describe wheel covers that include a) a cover member and b) a cover attaching member that is integrally provided with the cover member. An annular bead (i.e., a concavo-convex portion) is provided in a middle portion in a radial direction of the cover main body of each of these wheel covers. Also, JP 09-132002 A describes a cover member in which an outer peripheral edge abuts against a tire, and the portion that abuts against this tire is R-shaped.